


rolling in the deep

by Maharetchan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: Sebastian gets hurt; Kimi comforts him.





	rolling in the deep

“You're a disaster. I leave you alone for five minutes and you almost wreck your leg. You're worse than my three year old son.”

 

Kimi narrowly avoids the pillow aimed for his head, and shakes his head laughing at the offended and childish expression on Sebastian's face. He's lying on the bed with an icepack on his knee and the worst case of whiny attitude he has seen in a while.

 

He can't understand why he still finds it endearing. Kimi picks up the pillow, placing it back behind Seb before sitting down next to him, still smiling.

 

“Very mature of you. Almost as much as trying to do a dangerous slope without any help. Maurizio is going to fucking kill both of us when he'll find out.”

 

Sebastian shrugs, not even looking at him as he pretends to be adjusting the icepack more comfortable, while in reality he's just trying to hide the guilty look he must have plastered all over his face. Kimi sighs.

 

“Didn't look so difficult. Plus I'm just fine! A couple of days of rest and I'll be like new. No need to tell Maurizio.”

 

Kimi laughs at the casual and yet anxiously worried tone in his voice: it brings him back to other times and older memories. Every time Kimi made a joke about Christian or the media finding out about them, Sebastian used to hush him in that exact tone, trying to rationalize everything, taking his words way too seriously as he tried to put them into perspective.

 

But Sebastian used to be younger back then, with less worries and weighs on his shoulders, and his overthinking had that immediate innocence that now only seems to a faded and distant memory.

 

Now Kimi can feel a new and strange heaviness in his voice, his face bears the signs of too little sleep and his eyes are unfocused and far away. Not even these few days managed to bring back some peace into him: everything weights down on him, leaving him tired and restless at the same time.

 

Kimi takes a deep breath, rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand, feeling Sebastian relax under his faint touch. No matter how much they've both changed and how different their lives and their relationship is now, it's still so easy for him to understand exactly what Seb needs, and to reach out to give it to him. 

 

Sebastian finally looks at him, that crooked smiling lighting up his face so beautifully that Kimi can't help squeezing his hand into his, bringing them closer.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

His smile widens; his eyes are still veiled with a hint of sadness, but color and life have returned to his cheeks, and even the dark circles under his eyes seem less prominent. Kimi wants to touch him, to kiss him and make him forget everything and everyone, the championship slipping through his fingers and the looming defeat that hovers over both of them.

 

He wants to give both of them a moment of relief, because there is nothing else he can do.

 

“A little. I think you should lie down next to me and cuddle me. To make me feel better.”

 

Kimi laughs out loud.

 

“I'm not sure you deserve it. You're too dumb.”

 

Sebastian playfully shakes him, pouting and whining in his most annoying and petulant tone possible: the one that makes Kimi's heart and head go crazy.

 

“Come on! Don't be like that!”

 

Kimi doesn't reply: he slips next to him on the bed, making sure he's not hurting him, and covering both of them with a soft blanket. Sebastian's body goes still and boneless against his, his head going to rest on his shoulder.

 

They both feel safe like this, wrapped into each other: it's us against the world, it always has been, but even more now as everything comes crashing down on them, as all they hold dear and have worked so hard to achieve is washed away in a mist of bad luck and stupidity. Their world is falling apart, but they're still together.

 

And Kimi realizes that as long as this remains true, as this one thing never changes, they can face whatever will come at them together without ever giving up.

 

Kimi kisses him, holds him close, feels Sebastian take in a deep breath against his lips and then go back to hide his face against his neck.

 

“I love you.”

 

Whispers Sebastian against his skin, his voice so small only Kimi could ever hear it.

 

He smiles to himself.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
